<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Turning Point by FeuerPhoenix</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595208">Turning Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeuerPhoenix/pseuds/FeuerPhoenix'>FeuerPhoenix</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dark Angels Beginning [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Touching, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Drugs, Vampire Turning, Vampires, no betas we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:02:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23595208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeuerPhoenix/pseuds/FeuerPhoenix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if a slightly different Ardyn Izunia, bored of his eternal life, finds someone to entertain himself with? </p><p>Or Ardyn and Noctis are fated to meet and end each others life in more than just the conventional way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ardyn Izunia/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Dark Angels Beginning [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702426</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Turning Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First time ever posting a fic aahhh~ This is actually the beginning to a much longer story. But for now? Please enjoy. *bows out*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing he felt was darkness.</p><p>No wait. That was not a feeling, was it? But it felt like that, kind of warm and all fuzzy? Something was definitely off. But opening his eyes meant effort and letting go of this feeling. Just to find out what was going on, when he was actually very much comfortable like this.</p><p>Going back to sleep was so much easier and sounded so very tempting..</p><p>“Now, now my nightingale, you just woke. Now is not the right time to sleep the night away. You wouldn’t want to keep me waiting”</p><p>Noctis groaned miserably and turned to the other side, away from the voice trying to wake him. The right time to wake up was when he decided it was so, and not some voice. No matter how nice the voice sounded to his ears. He exhaled softly. It smelled so very good in here, he only just noticed. Did Ignis try out these fragrance sticks again? They were definitely better than the last ones.</p><p>There was snickering in the far off corner. Prompto? Or maybe even Gladio? Why were they here?</p><p>A hand was touching his face softly, slowly caressing it. He leaned into the touch, enjoying the warmth radiating from the skin and soaking the attention up.</p><p>“Open your pretty blue eyes for me, my sweet”.</p><p>Noctis groaned, brows twitching. The smooth voice beckoning him into wakefulness.</p><p>How annoying.</p><p>“I want to see them one last time”</p><p>Irritated, he blinked his eyes open, barely able to make anything out in the darkness. There was a glint of amber eyes above him that caught his gaze and kept it captivated. They were impossible to overlook, reflecting light that wasn’t there, shining when everything around them was enveloped by darkness.</p><p>“Wha-?” he tried to ask what was going on but couldn't quit from the words in his mouth, His tongue felt too heavy to move, at the same time his head felt like cotton was wrapped around it, making everything outside feel far away.</p><p>“Very good”, the voice purred, and Noctis could almost make out the features of the man hovering above him now. Slowly getting used to the darkness he looked around. He was lying on a soft surface, fur maybe? Raised off the ground in the middle of the room, not a bed, an altar? What was this place?</p><p>And there was this smell again. Something was in the air forcing him into this relaxed state, but it was also making it so very hard to focus. It was definitely not some stupid fragrance sticks. No, this was dangerous.</p><p>“Where-?”</p><p>“Silly, did no one tell you or did you just forget? I’ve been waiting an eternity for you”, the amused voice sounded like it was almost whispering in his ear while the man was still standing there before him. It send shivers right down Noctis' spine.</p><p>He had forgotten something, hadn’t he? Something important. And he couldn’t move his body the way he wanted to. Who was this stranger? What was going to happen to him?</p><p>He was starting to panic.</p><p>“-m scared”, he was barely able to get out, hardly more than a whisper. But it seemed like it was heard anyway.</p><p>“Oh no. There is no reason to.” The hand was back, stroking his hair now.</p><p>“For now you may call me Ardyn. You know? Your eyes are quite expressive, you make it so very easy to read what is on your mind.”</p><p>There was a slight pause, and Noctis had to give it to him. This guy had a very pleasing voice, that he wouldn’t mind listening to some more, if he wasn’t in this exact situation right now.</p><p>“And now that you’re finally here. You’ll be joining me. You do know who i am, don’t you?”,</p><p>A vampire.</p><p>No.</p><p>The vampire. The original monster, older than legends of Dracula himself. Ardyn Izunia, the Accursed, father of all the monsters that came after him…</p><p>He was going to turn him.</p><p>Noctis tried to trash around, run away. Anything! But his body just would not comply. This was crazy. He didn't know how he came to be here but he knew he had to get away. Now!</p><p>“Shh, calm down, my dove.”</p><p>All these silly legends, fables and horror stories Luna and Dad used to tell him, when he was small. They were just to scare him into not leaving the house, right? Izunia was just another name for Dracula! He stopped believing such fairytales long ago when Luna started talking about a ludacris prophecy in which he was destined to...</p><p>What exactly? He couldn’t remember...</p><p>This was just a madman trying to...trying to what?...</p><p>“Everything will be fine. Just relax.”</p><p>A deep breath was all it took for him to go back under. The sweet smell of lavendel and ocean, a bit like the summer night's of an old memory he couldn’t quite recall, guiding him.</p><p>“Now. I am not going to lie to you, this will hurt at first. But I will be with you the whole time, guiding you through every part of the process.”</p><p>A finger stroked over his brow.</p><p>“You just have to relax and everything will be just fine. Your body will know what to do.”</p><p>“Eyes on me now”</p><p>Noctis opened his eyes again, not even having realised he closed them in the first place. He inhaled sharply as he saw Ardyn lowering himself down to him. Warm breath ghosting over his neck.</p><p>There was a sharp pang of pain as Ardyns teeth sank into his skin. It felt like hot needles burning their way threw him and an almost unbearable mixture of pain and pleasure filled him. It was so much more than just simple pain.<br/>
Warmth spread outwards from his neck in seconds. It almost felt like a frost burn, cold but at the same time incredibly hot.</p><p>He moaned, confused what to make of this and reached up with a hand. Touching Ardyn cheek for the first time.</p><p>Startled, the older male pulled back, surprise clear in his eyes. As if he was not used to being touched in return? Or maybe not used to being touched at all? His amber eyes softened and he took the hand reaching out to him into his own, kissing the fingers with his bloody lips.</p><p>“You taste divine, my raven” Ardyn murred against the skin, liking the droplets of blood he himself left there, before leaning forward again, biting back down on his neck.</p><p>He exhaled sharply as another explosion of feeling overwhelmed his body. Pain and pleasure mixing anew in an indescribable way that left him breathless and conflicted.</p><p>It took a few moments more to get used to it, but slowly the sensation changed and the pain ebbed away, leaving only pleasure behind. The slow, almost rhythmic pull on his blood lulling him in and everything seemed to go hazy. Everything felt far away, as if he was pulled further inside himself while someone else took over.</p><p>The feeling of warmth started leaving his body. His heart thundering in his chest, pumping his blood faster out of his body and into Ardyn waiting mouth.</p><p>His toes and finger started feeling cold a few minutes ago, and the rushing of blood in his ears had finally quit down. Now the only sounds left were the soft sucking sound and moans of Ardyn.</p><p>Taking even a single breath felt like such a chore now.</p><p>Noctis was barely able to keep his eyes open, but was too afraid to close them. Afraid to never open them again.</p><p>He was dying, he could feel it.</p><p>Finally Ardyn pulled away, licking over his blood stained lips,curled up in a Cheshire cats smile.</p><p>The blurry image of Ardyn opening a cut on his own wrist with a bizarrely long fingernail was the last thing he was before his eyes fell close and he took his last shuddering breath.</p><p>The first drops of blood fell on his unmoving lips.</p><p>No response.</p><p>“Now this won’t do. Did no one teach you how to swallow?” the amused voice of Ardyn teased him, as he forced Noctis mouth open with his other hand and more Blood flooded his mouth. Blood, black as ichor started filling his mouth. Slowly spreading into every part of his body. He started swallowing another few times involuntarily, coughing to free his throat up.</p><p>He blacked out after that.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>Noctis woke up again slowly, having lost any sense of time and place. Blinking lethargic, he noticed the fingers gently petting his hair and face, making a questioning noice in the back of his throat.</p><p>“Mhhh~ you took rather well to it. But now for your first meal.” Ardyn hefted Noctis slack body up, first into a sitting position, before dragging Noct into his own lap and ignoring any weak protest made by the smaller man.</p><p>“I know it’s disorienting at first. At least I have heard. It has been a rather long time for me.”. Ardyn kept on talking while moving Noctis .“But once your body is done changing. You’ll find it much easier to sort out your thoughts again."</p><p>He made unhappy noises at being manhandled like that, but nuzzled against Ardyns shoulder as he was held there. Nipping at the clothes there, whining pathetically and clawing at Ardyns arms searching for something. His teeth were itching fiercely and he just wanted to. What exactly did he want? He was so confused.</p><p>“There, there” Ardyn pet Nocts head amused and pulled his shirt open, just enough to free his collarbone for his little fledgling, knowing exactly what it was he needed.</p><p>Noctis wrapped his arms around Ardyns neck, digging his nails into strong shoulders. His eyes fixed on the bared skin before him, watching the dark veins under the skin puls enticingly.</p><p>“Go on dear, the first drink is always the best i assure you.” he purred, pleased by the slight pink sheen in Nocts eyes.</p><p>Noctis didn’t quite get what was being said, he heard it but couldn’t comprehend a word. But the reassuring tone and the hand slowly guiding him down to the skin laid bare for him was enough for his instincts to kick in.</p><p>He bite down.</p><p>Dark, rich black blood flooded his mouth and he moaned in ecstasy. Taking deep sips of the warm liquid and pressing his body harder against Ardyn, grunting as a hunger he didn't know was there before, was being sated. And it was like the tastiest dish and drink he'd ever had mashed together into one. No even better! He groaned, licking and sucking at the ichor seeping out of Ardyns neck. Holding onto him as if his life depended on it.</p><p>Maybe it did? Here, held by Ardyn, sucking on his blood. He felt whole for the first time. Here with his..</p><p>“..sire.” he whispered against Ardyns neck, licking over it repeatedly. It earned him a shudder and Ardyns grip on him tightened.</p><p>He finally pulled away when his stomach started gurgling unhappily at him. Like the one time he ate too much at that all-you-can-eat with this person. He looked up befuddled, holding his head as a headache was starting to form. That person was important to him, but he couldn’t put a name to the face. A face he also couldn’t remember. He looked confused around before his eyes caught the blood still flowing freely down Ardyn chest. It was slowly starting to soak Ardyns shirt and it called to him in a way he couldn’t just ignore.</p><p>“Don’t waste a gift like this.” Ardyn reached out, his fingers tracing the trail the Scourge left, running down Nocts chin. Holding them up for Noct to lick clean.</p><p>Noctis complied, leaning forward and taking hold of Ardyn's hand. He licked over the fingers in delight, also leaning back down to lick of any stay trails on Ardyn skin he missed in his messy feeding.</p><p>Ardyn pet him all the while like the good pet he was. For now he was nothing more than a tiny fledgling and he’d be incredibly susceptible to manipulate. He couldn’t wait to mold Noctis after his design, but he’d have to be careful not to accidentally kill him in the process. Fledglings were so fragile. It would take at least a week before his whole body would get rid of any last human traces and get used to basic vampiristic instincts. Ardyn was already dreading having to train Noctis out of troublesome habits like breathing.</p><p>But watching Noctis now.</p><p>Writhing and moaning just from licking up the spilled Scourge off of his fingers and neck was enough to encourage him that this was worth the hassle of taking on another fledgling. He was so endearingly cute and Ardyn couldn’t wait to show him all the great opportunities that awaited them.</p><p>Being as old as Ardyn was, it had it’s perks after all. And he was all too eager to show Noctis all the pleasures the afterlife had to offer. But first.</p><p>He pulled Noctis off enough to pull him into his arms and carry him bridal style.</p><p>“Sleep now. You must be tired.”</p><p>It was like a switch was pulled in the younger head after Ardyns command, and with every step he took, Noct felt closer to falling asleep. He fought the sleepiness, whining and biting at Ardyns clothed shoulder. But there wasn’t anything Noct could do but obey. The feeling of darkness crept back in. This time it was a much colder feeling of numbness, just waiting to overtake his body. Being held close by Ardyn was helping tho, making it less scary. His skin was almost unbearable hot against Noctis own body still turning cold. Even through all these layers of clothing that Ardyn was wearing, he could still feel his body heat almost radiating like a Stove. He was humming, too. Almost like a lullaby.</p><p>“I just can't wait to see what colour your eyes turn out to be, my little pet.”, were the last whispered words Noctis heard before the darkness took him under.</p><p><br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p><p>It hadn't been more than a few hours since Noct had woken up in a lavish decorated room, but it took him a while to gather enough strength to look around. It was still completely dark, but Noctis found it way easier to adapt than the last room he remembered being in. Everything in this room looked right out of a renaissance movie, or more like five different ones if he had to be honest. The room was cluttered with dressers, bookshelves filled to the brim, a couch and chairs that didn't really fit together but looked incredibly comfortable. There was even a vanity table that was filled with little chests that were full of jewelry, so full that some of it was spilling onto the table. Any space that wasn't filled with furniture was draped with thick cloth or carpet, even a few furs were draped over chairs and before the fireplace that really didn't fit the scene.</p><p>"Do you like it? I decorated it myself?" asked the chipper voice of one Ardyn Izunia as he sat down on the edge of the bed near Noctis hip. He was clad in a plaid shirt with ruffled sleeves. Totally out of fashion but oddly fitting for someone that decorated their bedroom like this.</p><p>He held a golden goblet in his left hand and Noctis zoned in on it immediately, smelling the fresh blood still inside from the bed, not even a full arm length away.</p><p>Ardyn slowly took a long sip from the goblet, watching closely for his fledgling reaction. The lovely purple hued eyes were watching him unblinking, not daring to miss a second and it amused him to no end. He put the goblet aside on the dresser, dipping a finger in it before hovering inches over Noctis still form.</p><p>"Open up, my pretty", he purred, holding the finger over Noctis mouth, the blood already dripping down onto his lips.</p><p>Noctis eagerly opened his mouth, welcoming the finger and licking it clean in second. Just to look sour.</p><p>"That's.."</p><p>"Human blood yes, a fine young maiden no older than 30, to be exact. You did not think I would be drinking my own blood now would you?" Ardyn looked very amused. He knew Noctis wouldn't like it yet. It would take a few weeks before anything but his sires blood would sate him. That did not mean it wasn't fun to let him learn it the hard way.</p><p>"Still tastes icky," Noctis complained, hiding his face in the pillow. How adorable! Ardyn bent down, nuzzling the side of his face.</p><p>"Come now, you'll learn to love it in time. And we'll have a lot of that, to find out which type you'll prefer."</p><p>Noctis groaned pulling Ardyn further onto the bed, above himself. Enjoying being enclosed by his sire like that and rubbing his face against Ardyns. He didn’t know why he suddenly carved being near another person, or likely just this one special person, when he didn’t like contact with other people like this. Just the thoughts of someone else coming anywhere near him had him shuddering in disgust. Like the humans always passing their door-</p><p>"How come there are so many humans here anyway? "</p><p>"Oh? You heard them?" asked Ardyn surprised.</p><p>"Yeah well, there's always someone outside and different people keep coming to this door. I can hear their..." Noctis broke off, looked away, not willing to say more yet.</p><p>"Mhh...<em>fascinating</em>." It wasn't unheard of for fledgling to develop enhanced senses so soon, but it was a very good sign that Noctis would grow strong in the years to come.</p><p>"They all want to meet you, you know? You are the newest addition to our family after all.". He lay down besides Noctis, cradling him on his arms.</p><p>"They are my thralls. Or well, how should I put it? If you have any need." He ran a thumb over Noctis upper lip, dipping inside and caressing his tiny baby fang, earning him a whimper.<br/>
"They'll be more than happy to provide it and I mean. Any. Need. "</p><p>He watched satisfied as Noctis cheeks took on a lovely blush. Another good sign that his body was still functioning well, but he did look a bit pale. Another feeding would be in order soon.</p><p>"Are they.. .Why would they..." Noctis broke off again, his words lost in a whisper. And as much as Ardyn found that endearing, he'd have to teach him to speak up in full sentences soon. That wouldn't do outside of their bedroom.</p><p>"Most humans are able to give way more blood than we would strictly need and are very happy to lead a luxurious life in exchange for a pint of blood every now and then. Well, and a bit of housework keeps them just busy enough to stay out of my business." Of course there was more to it, but Ardyn wasn't willing to share everything he knew with Noctis yet. Keep him guessing a while longer and watch him piecing things together on his own was much more rewarding. Introducing him to magic would come on a later date.</p><p>"Wait, I thought humans die when we drink from them?" he stuttered, still new at wrapping his head around being a vampire, looking so adorably confused. But a whole sentence was progress!</p><p>"You've read too many novels, my dear.",(Movies not books, how old are you again?) Ardyn chuckled amused, but then started humming thoughtfully. "Well, maybe if you drank more than four pints at once? But you wouldn't drink that much as a human. Why would you want to do so now?" He looked at Noctis like he just asked the silliest questions. "You'd get a stomach ache!"</p><p>Noctis pouted up at him. "You drank that much when you..." He looked away shy all of a sudden. "When you drank from me."</p><p>"Oh Noct. You adorable little thing." he cooed and grunted as Noctis hit him in the chest for that comment. Feisty, too apparently.</p><p>"There are a few times a vampire would drink more blood. Three major ones when I come to think about it."</p><p>"When we get injured and need the energy to heal." he bent forward and bit into Noctis earlobe teasingly.</p><p>"Or converse the energy to turn unruly fledgling" he licked into his ear and Noctis pushed away from him, sitting up.</p><p>"Ewww!" Noctis rubbed his ear against his shoulder, glaring at Ardyn. "You're disgusting old man!"</p><p>He did not protest tho as Ardyn reached out to him and pulled him to lie on his chest. Stroking through his dark hair appeasingly.</p><p>"What's the third reason?" inquired Noctis curiously.</p><p>Silence fell over them for a long moment.</p><p>"Ahhh..you'll have to forgive this old man. It seems to have slipped my mind."</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're still here? Awesome. 'IF' i find my motivation you better be ready for some cute fledgling adventures! Ardyn won't know what hit him.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>